


Lil Boy

by ungodlytrash



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlytrash/pseuds/ungodlytrash





	Lil Boy

Minako approached the sulky young boy sitting on the couch. She called out his name but the child did not reply nor look her way.

"Hey..." she said softly "what's wrong...?"

Minako sat down beside Ken and faced him, worry apparent on her face, but the boy only tried to avoid her gaze further.

The atmosphere felt quite tense between the two.

Ken fidgeted a little and tried to face Minako to speak, but he ended up mumbling and looking away again.

"... Minako" He silently called out.

"It's... nothing..." He muttered softly but enough for Minako to hear.

"I was just... kind of jealous... because the only time I get to spend with you is on evenings or if... if I ask you out on Sundays..."

The kid's voice started to sound a bit choked as if he was trying to hold back from crying.

"Whenever I see you get back to the dorm with other, um, guys... I just... don't feel okay about it..."

He sighed.

"I mean... I know that you... we are friends with them but..."

He ended up muttering to himself and eventually became quiet.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm being very childish aren't I?"

He looked at Minako and tried to smile.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... I just wanted to have more time with you..."

He looked directly into Minako's eyes. "I... You know that I love you... right...?"

Minako simply smiled and pulled him close to plant a kiss on his forehead. Ken looked up at her and smiled. Minako moved closer to him and Ken leaned on her side, his cheeks tinted with a light shade of red.

"Sorry about that, Minako... I'm glad you're here with me now"


End file.
